Dance With Me
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: After a Valentine's day dance, feelings are revealed, then hurt,a trip to Paris and a chase ensures, and a pleasant surprise occur. Read and Review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this story is about Bruce and Diana. Not my usual thing, buuuuut I am a fan of them. My sister suggested (for a while) that I wirte a story about them. And now I did(: Voila! Enjoy! Oh! and happy early V Day! Part two will be out tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>A masquerade ball. Where Wally got the idea, Diana didn't know. Or the fact the he had convinced Bruce to allow it.<p>

A part of her, a very large part, was filled with excitement. This meant that there would be another huge League party. Whenever there was a party, Diana enjoyed them immensely. Even if most of them she would attend dateless. It wasn't that she couldn't find a date. Men practically worshipped the very ground she walked on.

All except one.

That infuriated her the most. The one man who wouldn't give her the time of day was the one she yearned for. It was sad. Princess of the Amazons, Champions of the Gods, panted after a man. Her mother would be disgusted. Her sister disappointed. For now, however, Diana pushed those thoughts aside. Although, maybe her mother would look past that. After all, she was exiled and yet her mother had let her, and Shayera, stay on the island after they helped Hades return to his throne of the Underworld. Maybe after seeing how amazing Bruce is compared to the other men here, her mother would approve-. Wait. What was she thinking? Bruce would never be hers. She would never have to worry about introducing Bruce to anyone. He would never be hers.

Diana, now saddened a little, sighed and put down her brush. She was sitting in front of her vanity table getting ready for the dance. She sat in her deep blue dress, her matching blue heels, and a simple silver chain that had a simple sapphire, her hair in its usual style. Since it was Valentine's Day, she had thought of wearing red, but she preferred blue.

With one last up close look in the mirror, she decided it was time to head on to the party. This dance, like most, Diana didn't have a date, but she had plenty of dances promised. One to John, one to Ollie, one to Mr. Terrific, two or three to Kal, and many to Wally. Her number one fan.

As she walked through the halls to the main room, Diana briefly wondered whether few members would be attending. Such as Shayera, and Bruce. Shayera had been accepted back as a member of the league, her status as one of the "Big 7" was back and people trusted her completely. What was mind-boggling to her was the fact that her and John were still not together. Something big happened before Darksied between them, she was sure. But she didn't know what. Batman probably knew.

Diana snorted softly.

Of course he knew. The Bat knew all.

At the main hall, decorations, probably by Wally, were strewn all over. It seemed as if a red, white, and pink tornado ran through and sweated hearts all over. Diana laughed quietly to herself.

"Like the decorations? I knew you loved red."

Diana turned and found Wally winking at her. His usual "Flash" attire was absent. Taking its place was an all-black suit. Instead of a black button up shirt, it was a bright red and he wore no tie. On his face was a simple red mask the only covered his eyes. His bright hair was fully in view. Diana smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It suits you."

The two heroes smiled at the familiar line. "Why thank you Princess. You know that this is all for you, right?"

"Always thinking of the best for me aren't you Wally?"

He swept in and stole a kiss, on her cheek. "Only for you. Wait! Is that Fire?"

Diana looked to where he was indicating. Lo and behold, there she was in a green dress that had a huge slit up the side. "It is."

Wally smiled. "I gotta go. You know what they say about fire."

Diana only looked at him waiting.

"It's hot." Wally smiled. "Enjoy the party!" He called out as he ran over to Fire.

Again Diana found herself chuckling at Wally. He was so energetic and lively. It spread and was always there when the team needed it. She could understand why the Justice Lords went rogue.

The night was filled with dancing and drinking, many hookups, and laughs about old stories. Diana was whisked from the dance floor, to a table for drinks, then right back to the dance floor. Every time a slow dance came on, Diana stayed to the sides. There she observed the one thing she had yet to have, well, have on Man's world. Love. Couples were embraced in each other's arms. Heads were rested on shoulders. And bodies lightly swayed to the music. To keep herself occupied during the dance, Diana played a game. She'd try to guess who each couple was. There was Ollie and Dinah, Wally and Fire, Huntress and who Diana had to assume was Question, and John with…

Diana craned her next so she could see. Yup, that was definitely who she thought it was.

John was pressed closely against Shayera Hol. His arms were wrapped tightly around her slender waist and her arms were around his neck. Her face was nestled (Hee hee…nestled) in the crook of his neck. From where she was sitting, Diana could see that John's thumb was rubbing circles between Shayera's wings. Her eyes were closed in what appeared to be bliss. She looked so happy, serene even. Diana sighed.

She envied the Thanagarian. Even with their long and tough history, they still found each other. Diana wished that she could find someone. But she couldn't. One man had caught her interest and it wasn't about to disappear. She downed her glass of wine. When she was done with it, the music had changed to something fast and Diana was ready to dance her woes away. She stood up and as she did she swayed a little. Alcohol didn't have much of an effect on her, but when it came to Valentine's day, Diana drank like she was Shayera.

She walked onto the dance floor and recognized the lyrics to the song now playing. She would bet even the finest Ambrosia that Wally picked this song. A Skrillex remix of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. She had been forced to sit with him for hours as he showed her video after video of The Hillywood Show's parodies. As Diana sat through each video, she became a huge fan. The music continued, each beat so immense she could feel it in her bones.

Then the slow part came.

Then hands came around her waist.

"Enjoying the song?"

Diana smirked, a skill she copied from the one she loved. "Maybe."

The crowd clapped along with the music, the lights turned off, the strobe light started. People sang with the music and danced with the final beats, until the song ended.

Once again the music changed, but Diana no longer felt like dancing. She walked off the floor. The hands that wrapped around her waist tightened their hold on her and the person holding her followed. If she weren't so drunk, she probably would've said something. Alcohol + Dancing + Warm Embraces = A very happy Diana.

As she reached the darkest corner, the farthest one away from the floor, Diana stopped and turned. Making sure she was still in his embrace.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, flashing a flirtatious smile, she let her hips sway as a slow song started. (Kiss me Slowly by Parachute) "What took you so long to get here?"

Bruce allowed himself to melt, just a little, at the feeling of having Diana in his arms. But he couldn't show that to her. That vulnerability could never be shown. "How much have you been drinking?" His voice was gruff and a frown appeared on his face.

Diana frowned as well. "Oh Bruce, is that all you want to say to me? Especially tonight?" She leaned closer and put her lips at his ear. "Don't you think that for one night, just one, we can do as we please? Admit what is dying to get out? What is constantly on our minds? I think that we have earned that right. Don't you?"

For a moment, Bruce considered her words. He let them run through his mind as she said them. Around and around his head they went. Maybe she was right.

Or maybe she was wrong.

Could he really let her untie the knot so tightly bound in his chest just by saying a few words?

He didn't know what to say. Instead, he tightened his embrace and kept quiet.

For the remainder of the song, neither one talked. Bruce felt. He felt her fingers lightly massage and occasionally scratch at the skin of his neck. The weight of her head on his shoulder. The warm puffs of air against his neck as she breathed in his scent. And finally, the soft beating of her heart. Every sense was on fire. His heart felt alive.

Too soon the song ended and reality came rushing back. Diana was brought back as well as she felt Bruce begin to pull away. She bit her lip to keep from pretesting. The door to his heart had slammed shut and he was slowly icing back into the Bat. Diana looked away and shut her eyes to keep the tears in. Was the life behind the door worth the pain of being thrown out unexpectedly?

"I think I'm going to go to my room now. Thank you for the dance Bruce." The hurt was obvious in her voice as well as her posture. The alcohol no longer a friend to her, its effects having worn off in the middle of the dance. She knew the memories would be with her tomorrow. Whether that was a good thing, she couldn't tell.

Right outside the door, she felt a hand clasp itself around her wrist.

"Diana, please. Forgive me."

She tore her wrist away. "I don't want your pity or your apologies. We can just move on and forget this night." She stepped right into his space. "Or any other night that something could've happened but you refused to let it." What she wanted to do was turn tail and run like hell, but her royal blood and pride wouldn't allow it. So she continued. Her voice softened unintentionally. "If you are afraid of letting someone in, I can understand that. I would just rather you told me instead of shutting me out. I can be patient." Her eyes hardened. "I may be an Amazon, but I can still feel pain. And because of you, I've been hurt in new ways that I would never have thought was possible. I don't say that to hurt you. It's to inform you."

When he didn't say anything, Diana kept her head held high and walked away from him for the second time that night.


	2. Make Me Sway

**This is late! I know. Originally it was meant to be out in Valentine's day,,,, But being the procrastinator that I am, I had too much homework. So... I uploaded it last night. Buuuuuut. it refused to update so this is my second try. Also, this was meant to be sappy but it didn't turn out that way.**

**I'd also like to say that I had intended this to be just two chapters, but I'm having fun with this story. So maybe one or two chapters.(: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana closed the door and slid down to the floor. But she didn't cry. She wouldn't. Not for some man.<p>

'_A good, honorable, kind and noble man.'_

Diana shut her eyes. Why did she feel like this? She tilted her head back and looked towards the gods. Did Athena think that Diana would learn what all Amazons refused to believe? That all men weren't bad? Had Aphrodite thought that her and Bruce were the perfect couple? One forever in the light, while the other remained in darkness? Only to come out for the one who was his saving grace?

But would he do that for her? Did he love her that much?

Did he love her at all?

Diana shut her eyes and brought it back down so it faced the floor. No answer came from the gods. She felt, alone.

Tired of feeling sorry for herself, an hour later, Diana stood and made her way into the shower. As she walked into her bathroom, she saw her digital clock. It was now 11pm. The party was probably still going on. Briefly, Diana wondered if her friends had better luck that night. A small smiled appeared as she thought back to Shayera and John. They probably became…reacquainted.

The smile quickly disappeared as she was reminded of her night. So she hopped into the warm steamy embrace of her shower. The water beat on her tired shoulders and she closed her eyes. Why did it seem that she was destined to walk Man's world alone?

After a while, the water seemed to cool and Diana figured that it was time to get out. She stepped out her shower and wrapped a black towel around herself. It was snug and went down halfway down her thighs. She left it around her as she dried her hair. Once her hair was dry, she stepped out of the bathroom and prepared for sleep. She didn't believe in pajamas, on Themyscira she didn't wear anything to bed. It was far too hot.

Out of the bathroom, her room felt…odd. Instantly, she knew what it was. Usually Diana would've smiled. Instead, she felt her heart break even more.

"Please." She spoke softly to the dark. "Leave me in peace."

When she was met with silence, so she dropped the towel and laid under her covers. She didn't have the energy to tell him to leave. To practically beg him to get out of her life. Under the sheets, Diana laid on her right side and brought her knees up.

Lightly, an ungloved hand covered her own. Diana's eyes opened and her heart nearly stopped. Instead of the white eyes of his cowl, Bruce's icy blue eyes met her own. He was still in uniform, but his face was uot in the open.

"Bruce…"

With his other hand, he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Please. I came here to apologize. You were right." A small crooked smile appeared. "You always are when it comes to me." He got up and hesitantly sat on the bed beside her, leaving one hand covering hers. "My feelings for you are…complicated. No one should love me. I wonder how it's even possible that a woman like you, a Goddess, can love a traumatized, dark, vigilante like me. I'm no hero."

He smiled softly and brought his hand to cover her cheek. Diana closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She listened as he went on.

"There are times where I find myself daydreaming about a woman with raven hair and the most beautiful eyes, when I should be working. Times where I nearly die in a battle because my thoughts are only on you. Worrying whether you're safe and alive." He took a deep breath and Diana opened her eyes. Bruce, no longer Batman, was hunched over with his hand covering his face. He wasn't crying, she was positive about that. This was, vulnerability. Diana retracted her hand and sat up. She made sure the covers were up and moved so that her and Bruce were now side by side.

"Bruce." When he made no move to indicate he had heard her, she went on. "This is only complicated because you refuse to be open with me. You said you couldn't date for three reasons. 'One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: I'm a princess from a society of immortal warriors. You're a rich kid with issues..." She smirked as she remembered. "…lots of issues. And three: If your enemies knew you had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to you through her.'"

Again, there was now reaction from Bruce.

Diana sighed and went on, though she wasn't sure why she was even bothering. "Dating within the league does create some issues. Not necessarily disasters." At this, Bruce peeked at her through his hands. Diana chuckled. "Okay one big disaster happened. But other couples make it ok. I may be an immortal, but…" Her voice drifted as she began to falter in admitting her true desires.

"But?" Bruce prompted. She could see she had his full attention now. He sat up and was now looking right at her. Hesitantly he took her hands again. The touch was warm and reassuring. Diana took a deep breath and continued. Although, she looked straight at the floor as she spoke in a much softer tone.

"If I'm going to live forever, is it too selfish to want some happiness? Even if it is for a short time compared to my life? If forever is what I'm stuck with, I want to fill it with the things I want more, no matter how short a time I'll have with it." She looked up at Bruce. "With them."

A tiny smile appeared as she continued to argue his points. "If your enemies find out about me, I'm pretty sure I can handle them. They don't call me Wonder Woman for nothing. Besides, you're not the only one with enemies."

She had expected any kind of small reaction from her last comment, but all she got was a stony glare.

"Diana, you've been hurt many times. One of these days, someone will get to you. If that happens when we're together and from an enemy of mine, I could never live with myself." He brought his hands up and cupped her face. "Please," His face was so close she could feel his breath and hear the pleading tone of his voice. "Listen to me. I am dangerous, I am dark, and I am no match for a Princess. I will never be touched by the light. I will always remain in the shadows. Nothing can ever change for me. If changes happen, the ones that I have come to call my family and friends will all suffer. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

Diana abruptly stood up. "How dare you? Why are you the one who gets to say no? Don't I have a say? This is my choice too. I have heard your reasons and I have stood behind them and allowed myself to remain on the sidelines. This is too much now! All around me, around us, there are people falling in love and allowing themselves to do so. What have we done to not deserve that same happiness? Please, I need to know. Why can't we be happy too?"

The room seemed to thicken with tension. Diana felt as if she couldn't breathe. Furious tears had made their way into Diana's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She turned away from him and grabbed her robe. "I want you to get out. I'm tired Bruce. I can't fight you anymore."

Bruce stood and walked over to Diana. His expression was… well it was hard to describe. He looked internally conflicted. She could see the storm raging in his eyes. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He looked as if he were a man on his way to the gallows. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who will never change you. Someone who being with will not change the peoples' view of you. You need someone who you can stand in the light proudly with. To be the symbol of nothing but good. I can't be that for you. It breaks my heart." He laughed at himself. "Yes I, the Batman, have a heart. A heart that breaks every time I see you. It hurts when you're so close that I can just reach out and hold you to me, but I don't. I-" He shut his mouth, and then opened it again, only to shut it once more before speaking. "I love you."

Diana's shock left her stunned for a moment, then her hand went back, and connected with Bruce's face. The slap was loud and left silence after it. "You… there are no words no describe you. How can you stand there and tell me we can't be together then tell me you love me? Who does that?"

She stiffened and she walked over to her door and slid it open. Then she stood beside it and gestured to the door. "You can leave now."

Slowly, Bruce nodded and made his way to the door. Right before he stepped out he stopped, pulling his mask back on, he turned back to the Bat. "We will finish this."

Diana said nothing as she slid her door shut behind him.


	3. Hold me close, sway me more

**SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait. I was in Chicago last weekend and have had to choose classes for next year. Very very stressful. Anyway, Chapter 3 is up! Not sure where I'm going or how long this will be... maybe 3 more chapter? **

**Enjoy! Reviews are much loved!**

* * *

><p>Diana's, along with Wally's and Shayera's, laughter rang throughout one of the many lounges abroad the watchtower. The trio was all squished together on one couch as they watched a movie. At first, Shayera was against it. Wally had found her weak spot and offered to bring snacks, chocolate, a lot of chocolate. It was funny to Diana, but it was something that also sounded good to her. After all, she had spent the last four days stuck in her room. Well, not really stuck. Just in a self-imposed exile.<p>

When in Rome was one of Diana's favorites and Diana knew that Wally knew. He also knew that something was wrong. So he brought it up to himself to help his friends. "Friends" being the correct term because Shayera was also appearing to have issues. Wally had noticed that she was also being closed off. She didn't stay in her room like Diana did. She just didn't interact as much. Something was bothering her and it hurt that he wasn't able to help two of his best friends, two members of his family.

The movie seemed to help. Both girls were interacting and had smiles on their faces. No matter the problem, Wally was always there to make the day better.

As the credits rolled, Wally leaned back between his two favorite girls and kicked his feet onto the table in front of them. "Alright, I chose this movie. One of you choose the next one."

Diana just shrugged. "I don't mind what we watch. Shayera?"

"How about something actiony? I'm done with romance. It leads to problems."

Both Wally and Diana looked at her. "Someone's got the love bug pretty badly."

Shayera glared. "There's no love."

Wally laughed a bit tightly. "Ouch."

Diana sat up so she could see Shayera. "What happened?"

Shayera stood up. "Nothing."

Wally's teasing tone left. It was filled with concern now. "Shay, you can tell us."

Shayera took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In an almost inaudible voice she whispered. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Some would call it sulking, but to Bruce it was calculating. Sitting at his computer in the bat cave, going over files to keep himself from thinking of her. In those few moments where she found his way into mind, he could only fell regret. That night could've gone so well. He could've finally gotten the girl. But things had gone so wrong. Bruce shut his eyes. <em>No.<em> He thought to himself. He can't allow himself to think of her. He jumped from his desk and prepared for hours of working out. He'd work out till his brain couldn't process any thoughts.

In his mind he knew the truth. He would never get the girl. The heroes that everyone loved got the girl. The ones like Superman. The ones who could stand in the spotlight. That would never be him. He was Gotham's Dark Knight. Not the knight in shining armor. Hopefully Diana would move on. But would he do the same?

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice echoed in the cave. "Dinner is ready. Would you like me to bring it down to you?"

His first instinct, his usual choice, was to tell Alfred to bring it down. At the last moment he stopped. He had pushed too many people away. He hated doing it to Alfred. He pushed his chair away from the computer and stood up. "I'll be right there Alfred. And set the table for two."

He heard the butler's laugh and allowed himself a little smile. If he couldn't have Diana, he'd make it through life just fine with Alfred. Just as he always had since the death of his parents.

* * *

><p>"Pregnant?"<p>

Diana slowly shook her head.

"I can't believe it."

Shayera turned and faced her two friends. "I can't believe it either. Well, I couldn't until I checked with J'onn."

Wally broke out in a huge grin and jumped off the couch. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Oh man! I can run with this kid, teach him how to play football, or help him learn to ride a bike. We'll even race!" He went on and on, and so did his footsteps. As he got more and more excited, his talking sped up and soon, no one could understand him. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Who's the father?"

"Wally." Diana chastised. "It's none of our business."

"No," Shayera walked over and sat by Diana, who took her hand. "I can tell you. I need to get this off my chest."

Wally zipped over and took his seat on the other side of Shayera and took her other hand.

She took a deep breath then cracked a small smile. "It's John."

Diana had expected Wally to jump up and say something, but all the younger hero did was frown. "Oh Shay." Then he engulfed her in a hug. "Does he know?"

No reply, just her head shaking back and forth while she laid it against his chest. Diana just watched. She was shocked. Well, only a little. Everyone knew that there was history between the Green Lantern and the hero then traitor then hero again. But, it was obvious that that was going nowhere. John had made it clear that he would stay with Mari. At the dance, Diana thought that they were finally together. Shayera had later explained that it was just a dance the two shared.

Diana could now do nothing but console her friend. "Will you tell him?" Wally asked.

Shayera shook her head. "No. He's happy with Mari."

Still frowning, Wally added. "He'd be happier with you."

Shayera looked up at him. "I can't tell him. And neither will you." Her eyes her pink, but they were dry. "He will not know. And he'll go on being happy with Mari."

She got up and ran her hand through her hair. "I have to go see J'onn now. He wants to do a check. I'll see you guys later okay?"

Wally nodded sadly, but Diana got up. "Can I go with you? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Shayera nodded. "Sure let's go."

The two said goodbye to Wally and went down to the Med Bay. After a few minutes of walking, Diana looked at Shayera. "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

Shayera shrugged. "J'onn says a little over 9 weeks." Then she turned to Diana. "Enough about me. What did Bruce do?"

Diana stopped walking. "How did you know I wanted to talk about Bruce?"

Shayera laughed and pointed at Diana. "You always have this face when you want to say something about him. So spill."

Diana scoffed and started walking. "I don't have a 'face'." When Shayera said nothing, Diana sighed. "Fine. He said he loved me."

"What? Cold, brooding Batman?"

"Ignoring that, he came into my room after the dance and gave me a huge speech on the usual. 'We can't be together, I'm wrong for you.' You know. The part that annoys me is his whole 'if someone hurts you because of me, I couldn't live with myself' bit. He acts as though I am not an Amazonian Princess who can't defend herself. I'm not a weakling. I'm a warrior!"

By now, they reached their destination. Shayera was chuckling. "He's a dumbass. Simple as that. He is stubborn, and well, you won't wait forever. He might as well have lost you then and there. All I can say is, don't get caught in his net. You can't let him string you on."

Diana nodded. Then, the doors to the Med Bay opened and J'onn stepped out. "Shayera. Right on time." A small smile appeared. "This is a first."

Shayera laughed. "I'm always on time. You must be talking about Wally. He may be the fastest man alive but he just can't be on time."

Shayera turned to Diana. "You can go now. This is just a checkup. Nothing big. If you want, we can get together later."

Diana nodded. She waved goodbye and walked away. After taking a few turns, Diana ended up passing the mess hall. There, she saw the last person she wanted to see. Not too far from her sat Batman. Across from him was John. The two were close together talking quietly. As Diana kept walking, she picked up on some words.

"-future we saw could be irrelevant."

"It could still happen!"

"Only if you try to avoid it."

They stopped talking when Bruce moved away and met eyes with Diana. It had been four says since they saw each other. Quickly, Diana broke their eye contact and made her way back to her room. There, she grabbed some civilian clothes and made her way to the teleporters. She needed to go out. Which she did every once in a while. Go out into Man's World and see what it had to offer. After years in the League, Diana had found her favorite places. And when stress reared its ugly head, Diana would get away to a place and relax. Now, she wanted to go to a city where the lights were the best. Paris.


	4. Paris

**Yes, this is short. Deal with it. Anyhoo... I am trying to amke myself a schedule. (It's part of my Don't-procrastinate-anymore deal.)**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! Maybe you guys can help me think of ways to wrap this up? I'm not too sure what I want with this, I have a few ideas. But! If I hear some of yours maybe it'll help my decision?**

**Anyhoo... Chapter Four!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Diana?" Batman had rudely demanded once he saw a familiar face. He wasn't greeted with an answer however. Shayera hated his demanding tone and turned to face him straight on.<p>

"Hello to you too Batman. As you can see, I just got out of the Med Bay. It's obvious that I haven't seen her."

Batman glared at her. Being the hotheaded Thanagarian she was, Shayera glared right back. "Seriously Bruce, I'm having a bit of an off day. If you want to find Diana, think of where she would go."

He remained glaring. "I know you were with her earlier. Flash wouldn't stop boasting about his date with 'the hottest ladies of the League'."

"So? I may have been with her earlier, but I'm not anymore."

With a swish of his cape, Batman left Shayera without a word. Of the few times he came to the Watchtower willingly, purposely just to see her, she wasn't here. And of course once word got out that Batman was around, John tracked him down. He was really getting annoyed with the Green Lantern. If he hadn't become so obsessed with Destiny, he could actually be happy.

How could he be happy? If the Bat never existed, if his parents hadn't been murdered? Would he have met Diana?

Batman stopped walking.

It was all worth it. The pain, the desire, all of it. Diana was worth it. If only he could let her in. He shook his head and continued on his quest. If she left the watchtower, Mr. Terrific would know where she was. Only he and J'onn manned the transporters. Since Shayera was in the Med Bay, Batman assumed she was with J'onn. She only went in when she was really hurt and couldn't help it. However, when she was in pain but conscious, she refused to let anyone near her who wasn't a founding member. It may have been a while since her return to the League, but she still didn't trust other people.

Batman made his way to the observation deck where Green Arrow, along with Wally, sat. Batman ignored the two and made his way to Mr. Terrific. "Where did Diana go?" He asked in his gruff voice.

Mr. Terrific didn't even glance his way. Instead, he left his attention to the many screens that displayed all the different missions. There were some where heroes were in pursuit of villains. Some, where a victory was obvious, as the villains were being taken away by the cops.

"She's not here." He pressed a button and his voice was heard all throughout the watchtower. "Black Canary, Fire, and Flash report to the observation deck immediately and prepare for transport."

"I'm right here!" Wally shouted, but he was ignored.

Batman turned Mr. Terrific's chair around. "Where is she?"

Mr. Terrific glared but answer. "About an hour ago she requested transport down to Paris."

Batman said nothing and turned away. He went right to the hangars and got into his own jet. He sat there for a few moments and wondered what he was doing. Should he even go to her? It was clear that she was avoiding him… was she? It had only been four days since that night. He had been oddly present in the watchtower during this time and he had only seen her once.

He made his mind made up and he started the engines.

* * *

><p>Diana slammed her glass down and covered her mouth to keep the sweet liquid in. This always seemed to happen to her. Whenever she was with her friends, they would always make her laugh once she had drank something. Now, while wiping away tears from laughter, Diana struggled. Meanwhile, her company merely smiled at her and drank her own drink calmly.<p>

When Diana had finally calmed down, she glared playfully at her friend, who she had met up with completely by chance. The party girl she'd once know had changed. Audrey was now the responsible queen Kasnia had needed.

"Audrey, I have missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're here too."

Audrey smiled and nodded. "I'm glad too. I came here tonight to reminisce." Her smile turned a little sad now. "It's been so long. I have been Queen for so long that I have forgotten the girl I was."

"The clubbing girl who always wanted to go out with a bang."

"Maybe more than one."

Diana smiled and remembered her time in Paris, so long ago. Before her mind could wander too far, Audrey brought her back. "We have chatted for an hour, maybe more, and yet I still don't know why you are here tonight."

Diana looked at her friend. "I told you, I came to get awa-" She stopped as Audrey raised her hand.

"No." She shook her head lightly. "I can tell when someone is running." She leaned over closer to Diana. "So tell me, one Princess to another. What are you running from?"

Audrey was right. Diana just didn't want to admit it. She took a deep breath. Talking to Shayera hadn't helped, she wasn't sure if J'onn could help. So maybe telling Audrey wouldn't hurt.

After a long drink of an apple martini, Diana took in another breath. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p>Shayera sat in her room in her rocking chair by her window. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her stomach. All felt right. She felt…happy. Soon, she'd give this up. She'd leave the watchtower and live somewhere on Earth. She had J'onn on a mission to prepare her a device that would shield her wings from the human eye. Her and her baby would live together, maybe in a small house or apartment. Just the two of them, forever without any distractions. Giving up this life would be hard, but the moment Shayera found out she was pregnant, she decided she couldn't have this life and be a mother. Instead of being torn at the idea, she welcomed it.<p>

She would miss a lot of this. The thrill of knowing you saved a life, the amazing missions to other worlds, and the people. But most of all, Shayera sadly realized that she would miss the space, waking up every morning to the stars and the beautiful view of Earth. No matter how long she was in space for, the reaction never changed to the view. She loved everything about it.

Rubbing circles on her stomach, she thought once more, _'It's worth losing the sky if I get you.'_

As she began to imagine her child growing up, running with her or simply laying in her lap as she read her a story, Shayera began to hum a Thanagarian lullaby her mother would sing to her. She felt sleep come for her and she welcomed it.

Since she had first suspected her pregnancy, Shayera had felt nauseous and very tired. In this moment however, she ignored that, along with any other bad feelings she had. As she hummed her lullaby, she smiled and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	5. Clubbing

**Chapter Five!**

* * *

><p>After their talk, the two girls decided to have fun…well, Audrey decided it was time for fun. Calling her bodyguards, Diana was washed over by a sense of déjà vu and nostalgia. Audrey ushered her in the limo and told the driver to take them to a club. The Baret Rouge. The same club Audrey had taken her merely an hour after they had met.<p>

There, the line was colossal. Diana looked at Audrey and gave her a small smile. "This line is huge, we'll never get in."

Audrey only laughed and went straight to the door. "I am Queen Audrey of Kasnia. I'm going to assume you know who this is." She said with authority, while gesturing to Diana.

The doorman smiled. "Of course! Queen Audrey and Wonder Woman. Come one in."

Audrey laughed with delight and linked her arm through Diana's. "I have missed this so much. Thank goodness we can both be here tonight. Now darling, let us forget our woes for one night and dance! We will talk of nothing that will bring us down. Forget him and tonight we will be free."

'_Dancing is what got me into this mess.'_ Diana thought to herself. But, Audrey was right. She needed to let loose and have some fun.

As the duo walked through the same glass doors, the same flashing lights and mobs of people dancing greeted them. After a few years, the club hadn't changed much. As her and Audrey stepped deeper into the throng of gyrating bodies, alcohol consuming men, Diana felt the music match the beat of her pulse. She started to feel…alive. As she started to dance, she saw Audrey smile.

"Finally she lets loose without me needing to command it!"

Diana said nothing but continued to dance. She was positive that by now the press had heard of her activities tonight. But she didn't care. She was in Paris and tonight, she was going to do as Audrey said. She was going to forget her problems and have fun.

After an hour or so of dancing, Audrey nearly collapsed against Diana as the two went to the bar. "Why are we stopping?" Diana asked.

Audrey laughed. "I am exhausted. Remember, I am no Amazon. I cannot go on forever. I need a drink!"

"Hahaha! I almost forgot I was here with a human. I was sure I came here with a party animal."

Audrey downed her drink, while her queenly grace and poise somehow remained. Yes, Audrey was now the queen she was meant to be. She was no longer the out of control party girl Diana had known. "That may have been true four years ago, but things change. This is my first night clubbing since we last clubbed."

Diana sat in the chair next to Audrey's. "I've never been clubbing before or after you. This is only my second time."

"Well, hopefully you'll keep it in check just as you have these past four years. You and I should really plan these nights out darling. For me, I need to call a plane, but you; you can just fly and meet me somewhere."

Diana nodded. "You're right. I've heard of 'Girls night outs' from movies Wally makes me watch with him, but I never had this. The closest I've gotten was an all-night training session with Shayera."

Again, Audrey laughed. "Well darling, be glad we bumped into each other tonight." She stood up and stretched. "Now that I've had my drink, I'm ready to go." She looked meaningfully at two guys who just walked into the club. One had black hair and was wearing dark blue jeans and a button up shirt with some of the top buttons opened, showing off the smooth tan skin. His friend was blond and had the most piercing green eyes that Diana could see from across the dance floor. He was wearing black jeans and his shirt was more buttoned up. Audrey eyes the two hungrily. Almost as if she was ready to conquer.

She turned towards Diana and winked. "I'll take the one who has some buttons to button, you can have his friend. Deal?"

Diana laughed and watched her friend cross the floor. She saw Audrey approach the men and soon enough, she pointed towards Diana and the blond smiled and tentatively gave her a small wave. Diana smiled and waved, then she saw Audrey gesture for her to join them. Seeing as she had no choice, Diana left her stool and made her way to her group.

As she made her way to the group, she could see that Audrey had possessively linked her arm with Buttons and smiled at Diana. "This is Dmitri."

Diana smiled and gave him a little nod.

"He's mine tonight." She purred. Then, she held a hand towards the blond. "And this is Luca. Now that introductions have been made, let's dance!"

Dmitri and Audrey jumped on the floor and began to dance. Diana turned away from them and looked to Luca. He had his hand out stretched towards her and had a little smile for her. "Want to dance?"

His voice was like honey. It was so different than the gruff tone she had become so used to. Everything about him screamed Not Bruce! It was that little incentive that made her grasp his hand and tell him one word. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. That much was obvious. In her panic, Shayera put a finger in her ear and tried calling Wally. "God damn it Wally, answer!" When she was met with the static, she grabbed her earpiece and threw it to the ground. "Damn it!"<p>

She doubled over in pain as she felt her cramps increase. "Oh god." Shayera moaned in pain and collapsed on the floor. She felt all over the floor until she found her earpiece. She made one other call. "J'onn, I need help.

The rest was a blur. She remembered lying on the floor, cramps coming and going, then she was being lifted up. In strong green arms, there was a deep voice telling her that "it" would be alright.

'_What happened?'_

She wasn't sure whether she had spoken out loud or not but she still received an answer. "Shayera, you are in severe pain. I'm going to check to see if the baby is alright." He hesitated. "Do you want me to call John?"

Shayera almost got up of the bed he just laid her in. "No!"

J'onn nodded. "Alright. Now please, rest. Let me perform the tests and all will be fine."

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Shayera opened her eyes in irritation. Her eyes burned at the brightness of the room. She tried to sit up but was stopped by red clad hands. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Wally?"

"It's me." He managed to push her back down. He softly held her hand. "Want me to get J'onn?"

Shayera shook her head. "No, just sit with me for a little. How long have I been out?"

Wally grimaced. Just an hour. Which, I don't think is enough. You need to rest."

Shayera laughed. "Who was it this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"What mission, what villain knocked me out this time?"

"Shayera…"

As she heard his tone, covered in concern, she remembered. She sat upright and out her hands over her stomach protectively. "Call J'onn. Now!"

Wally didn't even hesitate. He let go of her hand and ran off to find J'onn. Less than a minute later, Wally ran in the room with J'onn. He made his way to Shayera and began to check her vitals. Shayera stopped him and grabbed his arm. "J'onn…did I lose-?" She couldn't even finish her question.

Thankfully J'onn understood. He shook his head. "You and the baby are fine." Shayera let out a sigh of relief. But J'onn wasn't done. "Shayera, I want you to take a few days off."

Shayera shook her head. "I can't do that J'onn. Not now. Give me a little more time before you ask me to do it. Please?"

J'onn sighed and looked towards Wally for help. The speedster shrugged. "Let her go on for a bit Doc. When has Shayera ever listened? Maybe she'll listen after a week or so?"

J'onn sighed once more as he realized his loss. "Fine, but if I hear of something like this again, I'm pulling you from active duty. Alright?"

"Fine." Shayera agreed. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I checked everything. You and the baby are fine. You were just cramping. I'm not sure why, but it seems to have passed. I'd like it if you stayed for another hour so I can make sure you are fine, but I'm sure you want to rest in your own bed. So as long as you let Wally take you to your room, you may go."

"Thank you J'onn. I promise if anything happens, I'll come right back."

"And I'll make sure she sticks to her promise Doc." Wally cheerfully added. He helped Shayera out of her bed and the two began to make their way to her room.

On their way out, Shayera had constantly hoped that John was nowhere near the Med Bay. Maybe it was the universe but something hated her. Right in the waiting area, John was pacing. Shayera grabbed the front of Wally's costume and turned a corner, hiding from John. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Wally peeked around the corner. He shrugged. "He must've seen J'onn rushing you to the Med Bay."

Shayera bit her lip. "Anyway out of here without going through there?"

Wally gave her an amused expression. "Is the tough Thanagarian afraid of her ex?"

Heat flared her cheeks. "You know I'm not!" She hissed furiously.

He laughed. "Ok then, let's continue."

As they turned the corner, John spotted them and he made his way to them. "Shayera! What happened? Are you alright? I saw J'onn carrying you and you were in pain. What happened?" He asked again.

A pain in her head started and she pushed her way past John. "I have a headache and I want to go to my room. Nothing happened. Even if it did, it isn't any of your concern."

John stepped in front of her and blocked her way. She expected his gaze to be angry, instead it was soft and filled with worry. "Please, tell me."

And she almost did. That soft pleading tone had almost made her break her cover. Her pregnancy was a smaller issue than her identity, so it almost came out. Thankfully, she had Wally with her.

He stepped in front of Shayera and looked John square in the face. It killed him to choose sides, but he had to. "She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to."

John looked hurt. "Fine, don't tell me." Then he turned and walked away. Shayera sighed.

"Thanks Wally."

He looked down at Shayera and gave her a broken smile. "It's my job to protect my sister. Come on, let's get you to your room."

Shayera nodded and let herself be led to her room. As Wally and her walked, Shayera could only hope that one day John would forgive her.

* * *

><p>In the arms of another man, a handsome man as Audrey had described him, Diana felt herself slipping. She felt drawn to the bright green eyes. Green eyes that were so different to the icy blue ones that hardly showed her any affection. In these eyes of green, she saw something close to love, attraction. She also saw a hint of something dangerous. Lust? What would it be like to give in, for just one night? To give in as she had dreamt about doing with Bruce?<p>

"Thinking a lot are we?" Luca asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Diana smiled. "Not very much. Just enjoying my company." She blinked in surprise. Was she flirting? By Luca's laugh and his smile, she got her answer.

He held onto her tighter and leaned his mouth to her ear. "Want to go somewhere else? Alcohol and the bass booming in a club don't do much for a poor man's head. We could go out to the roof."

"Ok, we can do that. Just let me tell Audrey."

Luca nodded and let her go. "Alright my Princess. Don't keep me waiting. I'll grab us some more drinks and I'll meet you there."

Diana sent him a quick smile and went to find Audrey. She wasn't at the floor, so Diana let her eyes skim over the many tables that sat beside the floor. Once she spotted Audrey she made her way to her. Audrey, surprisingly, was alone. As Diana came closer, she sat down. "Where's Dmitri?"

Audrey scoffed. "The fool. He thought he could get some action. I told him no and that he should find some other loose girl. And that idiot did." She pointed in a direction and Diana looked. There Dmitri was surrounded by girls.

"That pig." Audrey laughed. "Indeed. So where is Luca, I hope you are having better luck than I am."

Diana looked down shyly. "He is waiting for me on the roof. I think he wants to talk. You know, get to know one another more."

Audrey laughed. "What are you doing here? Go get him! This is the perfect distraction from _him_."

"I came to tell you. If you want me to stay then I could-"

She stopped talking as Audrey shook her head. "No. The night is not yet over and I've yet to break a heart. Go Princess. I will remain here and conquer a bit more."

Already, Diana could tell she had her eyes on another person. She laughed and stood up. "Alright, I'll be on the roof. Have fun tonight."

Audrey stood as well. "Oh I will, trust me. Here is an extra phone. Call me when you are done and want to meet up again. By the end of the night, I am sure we will both have incredible stories to share."

The two split and Diana made her way to the roof. She felt, excited. This was a new experience for her. Going to clubs and hooking up hadn't really been "her thing". But tonight, she was glad she was here.

Right as her hands touched the roof exit, a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Diana."

She froze at the familiar voice. She closed her eyes. "Let me go."

"I can't. We need to talk."

Still, she didn't face him. "I am on my way to meet my date. I can't talk now."

His grip loosened and she took that chance to run through the door.


	6. Happy

**Quick note, this chapter switched POV just a little. Hopefully I've made it clear to whose it is. Enjoy!**

**OOC maybe a bit…. Yeah… I don't care.**

* * *

><p>Diana felt…shocked. It was the only emotion she had left. Her excitement and anticipation had been crushed. How could he follow her? What gall? No, she can't let him ruin her night for just being at the same club, at the same time…<p>

Diana stopped on the stairs. Did Bruce track her down? There was no question on his ability to. She grimaced. Of course he did. He just couldn't leave her alone. _'Forget him.'_ She remembered Audrey's words from earlier. And she was right. Bruce had his chance. His many chances and he blew each and every one. He no longer had a hold on her heart.

Stopping right at the door, Diana took a couple of deep breaths and mentally shook herself. When was the last time she was on a date? What was she doing here?

"Ok Diana, enough stalling, you can do this. You're not completely an idiot when it comes to dates." She said to herself, as if that would give her some confidence. But you can't lie to yourself.

With one last deep breath, Diana pushed through the doors.

* * *

><p>He had found her.<p>

She had run away.

For another man.

The thought made him wild. Diana should be his. He loved her, loves her. The door she had left him through slammed shut. In the club, filled with drunken partygoers, and people desperate for love, he wondered whether he should follow her or not. He also thought that these people were some he could relate with. Not the drunk ones looking for a party, but the ones who were desperate for love.

He needed it, needed her. To hear her musical voice. To feel her warm skin. To merely be in her presence or to just be able to think of her and know that she was his. Only his. As he looked at the door, he realized that she didn't need him. She could go on with her life, forget him, and possibly find someone else. It seemed as though she already had.

In his heart, he couldn't believe that. Diana was not the type of woman who would go with any man. She had to know this "date" she was with. Right? Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair. What was she doing now?

Was she in his arms, telling him the things that he wished he could hear from her once more? Did he have her in his arms, his mouth to her ear as he whispered meaningless things to her as she laughed and moved closer?

"Stop it Bruce, you'll drive yourself insane." He muttered to himself. Too late.

He pushed the door open and climbed up two steps at a time. Using the muscles attained from years of being the Bat.

* * *

><p>Luca was there. His profile was all she could she and she had to admit, the stark contrast between him and Bruce was obvious. Bruce would always stand tall and proud. As if he had nothing to lose and nothing could hurt him. Luca was relaxed. He leaned forward with his elbows on the railing as he looked out towards the city. Yes, he was very different from Bruce. He was gorgeous in an exotic way, much like herself. Even now, she could still see the green of his eyes, the muscles on his arm, the curve of his neck, and the blonde of his hair. It was straight and fell in front of his eyes. For a quick moment, Diana wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair.<p>

She shook her head. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Thinking again?"

Diana laughed a little, it was fake but Luca didn't seem affected by it. "Maybe I am. I need to stop doing that."

Luca smiled. _'What a handsome smile.'_ "Don't. Please. I like a woman who can think. There are not many of those around. Most girls want to dance and drink to solve their problems." He stepped over to Diana and took her hand. "But you are not like that, are you?"

Diana felt heat rush to her cheeks and her breath catch. No doubt about it, Luca was gorgeous and it affected her in a big way.

He laughed when she shook her head. "No, I did not think so." He looked towards the view then back towards her. "Want to see the view? Paris, she is beautiful this time of night."

Diana nodded and let Luca lead her to the railing of the roof.

The sight nearly took her breath away. Paris glowed. It was truly a magnificent sight. "Oh, everyone should be able to come and share in this beauty."

Luca nodded. "Oui, there is beauty indeed."

Diana looked back at him and noticed he had his eyes on her. Her smile was confused. "But…you're not looking at Paris."

He ducked his head a little shyly. Them he looked up at her through his hair. "I have already seen Paris. Why would I waste my time seeing what I have already seen when I had a much better view right here in front of me?"

Laughing, Diana playfully swatted at his arm. "Oh Luca. You are too kind."

"Only honest."

Diana but her lip. Was she doing the right thing? Being here with Luca, was it truly what she wanted? She would never answer.

Her phone Audrey had given her began to ring and at the same time, the door to the roof slammed open.

* * *

><p>A phone was ringing, but Bruce hardly registered it. All he saw was Diana biting her lip, which she slowly let go of as she saw him, and some blonde holding her hand.<p>

"Bruce…why did you follow me?"

Luca's smile dropped and he stepped in front of Diana protectively. "This man, has he bothered you before?" He asked Diana, never letting his eyes stray from Bruce.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "No, he just can't understand when he lost."

Bruce only glared. "We need to talk. We haven't finished our talk."

"Bruce." Diana sounded as if she wanted to crawl into her bed and curl up. "I am on a date and you are intruding. I would never dream of interrupting any of your dates." She linked her arms with Luca's and talked to him, ignoring Bruce. "Luca, please accept my apology. I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk to him."

He shook his head. "It is fine. We can go back downstairs and dance. You may want to check on your friend."

As they past Bruce, Luca looked him straight in the eye. "Excuse us Monsieur."

"Diana," He ignored Luca. "I want to take you home. You shouldn't be here."

Diana got herself away from Luca and went straight up to Bruce. "Why are you always telling me what I can and cannot do? You aren't the boss of me. You made a mistake. It's done and over with. Now please, may I continue with my night?"

He looked defeated but he hadn't given up. "No, not until we have fixed this problem."

She stared daggers at him and barely noticed Luca coming up behind her. "Diana, I am no expert on love, but I can see that there is some here." At her shocked glance he smiled sadly. "You love this man and he loves you. You both are just too stubborn to see it." He took Diana's hand up to his lips and gave it a little peck. "Give him a chance. I have a feeling he came all the way to Paris just for you. I'm sure he would go to the ends of this earth too. Au revoir." He gave Bruce a little wave, Diana a wink, and left the two on the roof alone.

"Diana-" Bruce started.

"No." She held up a hand. "I am going to call Audrey to see what she wanted then I am going to leave. You will either stay here or go to Gotham. I do not care which."

As she turned her back to him and began dialing the phone, she didn't see him walk over to her. Then, she felt his arms surround her waist. His hold was firm and loving. He leaned his head down close to her. "Let me explain." He let go of her and took her hand. Together, Bruce in the lead, they went to one of the tables and sat down. Diana sat up with her back straight. Even though she was hurting on the inside, she would not let that show. Bruce on the other hand, slumped in his chair. She noticed that this was odd behavior for him, but quickly stop herself from caring.

"Explain what you want then let me leave."

He ignored her demand and started talking. "Since I was eight, I was alone with only Alfred as my family. Growing up, I never needed anyone else. Because of that, I never let anyone in. After so long, I never learned how to. Alfred wanted me to try." He cracked a small smile. "And I did, but not the way he wanted. I traveled the world, found ways to forget the past and move on, learned from the very best, and well, I got to see what my parents had done across the globe. Gotham may have been the home front but they did all they could to help anyone else. When I came home, I decided who I wanted to be. I wanted, needed to help others just as my parents helped others. Alfred had thought that I'd be like my father." His expression turned angry. "But I couldn't. I couldn't be the man who always smiled. The one who would help anyone, even if they were a criminal. After I had come back, I became who I had to be in order to get revenge. I swore to myself that as long as I can help in some way, no child would ever lose a family member due to crime."

It got quiet for a few heartbeats then Bruce continued. His voice was thoughtful and sad. "I took on a secret identity. When the sun went down, Batman began his rounds. I trained and trained. Bruce Wayne became a cover. The drunken playboy who didn't give a damn about his future. In reality, I used the funds to starts the Wayne Foundation. It's a charity devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from becoming criminals. I used my own personal fortune to build everything I needed to become Batman. I had this fantasy that the life of Bruce Wayne would include Bruce going to work, coming home to his family, and protecting the streets of Gotham until he was no longer needed." He took a deep breath and looked at Diana. Who, this whole time, had said nothing. He couldn't tell if anything he was saying had been of interest to her.

"Have I bored you yet? Say the word and I'm gone. Even though I haven't finished, you now know me better than anyone. Besides Alfred of course."

"Please, continue." Bruce nodded and obeyed.

"I became obsessive. Night after night, Gotham would be filled with crime. The police station was overwhelmed and I was too. Sleep became a waste of time, Bruce Wayne became a way to find information during the day. My love life didn't stand a chance. The only social life I had was forced and fake. It went on like that for years." He sat up straighter and slowly went to hold her hand. When she let him, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then he lowered it, but never let go. As his story went on, he had his eyes on the invisible shapes he traced on the back of her hand.

"Then, there was an invasion and soon, I had a family again. At first, I stayed as far away as possible. There was something that always had me wanting to come back. Someone. She was beautiful and strong. She believed in magic when it seemed so preposterous. She even had me believing in it. I wanted to let her into my life, I was so close to doing it, but I couldn't. I had become The Dark Knight. I couldn't taint her purity. She was all good and I was dark. Somehow, she still wanted to be with me. I couldn't understand and had no idea what to do. So I did what I had all these years. I pushed her away. Even knowing how much it hurt her. But in my mind, all long as she was safe, we could both be happy."

Now he spoke to her. "I'm not happy Diana. I haven't been happy in so long. I want to be."

Diana shook her head. "You can't just become happy. You need to let it happen. And I've tried Bruce. I tried so hard. I'm giving up. I already did."

"Please, all this time you have been the one who was brave enough to try. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. Give me this one chance. Please."

He looked at her with waiting eyes that were full of hope and love. He held his breath as he saw the thoughts raging in her eyes. Diana opened her mouth…and said her answer.

* * *

><p>Her face was streaked with tears, her body full of pain. In one of the empty training rooms, Shayera was on the ground and covered in blood. She didn't need to call anyone. Her pain was excruciating and that made her thoughts available to J'onn. Once again, she was lifted into strong arms as she was rushed back to the Med Bay.<p> 


	7. Loss

**Late update! Sorry! Odd couple of days. Yeah... I'll use the word odd. Anyhoo! Don't hate me for this chapter. Although, I don't expect much hate. You all seem to love Diana and Bruce more than Shayera and John. Oh well C'est la vie. Oui?**

**Enjoy!(maybe)**

* * *

><p>"If I say yes, will you be completely open with me? Will I be allowed to show my love?" Diana smirked, a skill she stole from Bruce. "Will I be allowed to tell Wally first?" She tilted her head in thought. "Well first Kal, he is my best friend, and then Wally."<p>

Bruce smiled, a very tiny smile. He could feel cautious optimism rising in his chest. "Diana, you could tell the world. Well, the whole League. Maybe this'll stop them from worshiping the very ground you walk on. And you were right; my enemies don't stand a chance against you."

Diana's smile lost some of its power. "Bruce, are you sure this is what you want?"

He looked deep in her eyes. All the playfulness had left him. His hand came up and brushed her cheek. Diana's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. When he spoke she opened them again. "More than anything. I can't stand pushing you away anymore. Alfred made a good point yesterday. He said that if I kept pushing you away, one day, you'd be too far out of my reach for me to ever have you come to me. I would lose you. I don't ever want that."

"Oh Bruce…" Then she leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and deep. Full of love and very, very intimate. Diana felt her skin tingle and her heart beating faster. Bruce felt the same thing he always felt when he was with her, alive, except this time it was timed by infinite(and beyond hee hee). Distantly, Diana registered the creak of the door opening. Even though she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Bruce, she pulled away and scanned her eyes behind them.

She found Audrey standing by the door clutching her phone. "Diana! Darling, have you been up here this whole time? I saw Luca come down without you. I assumed you flew off so I was outside. What happened with him? I thought he really liked you and you-" She stopped suddenly, finally noticing Bruce. A slow smile of understanding crawled over her face. "Oh. I see you have been…how do you say, busy?"

Diana blushed. "Audrey! We were only talking."

Her friend laughed. "Of course. What was I thinking? Silly me."

Bruce cleared his throat and walked over to Audrey. "Queen Audrey, I am Bruce Wayne. I'm sure you've heard about me."

Audrey looked down on his extended hand and scoffed. "Of course I have." She leaned to his ear. "Hurt her and I will not hesitate to send my whole military forces after you." Then she stepped away from him and gave Diana a bright smile. "He is very handsome."

Diana and Bruce both chuckled. Diana was going to tell her friend that her threats wouldn't scare Bruce, but she heard the familiar static in her ear. "Wonder Woman here."

"Diana?" J'onn's voice came through. "Prepare for immediate transfer. Something has happened."

Diana's heart felt like it was squeezed. "What happened J'onn?"

Her old friend's voice was sad. "It is about Shayera."

"Oh no…I'm ready J'onn. Oh!" A thought occurred to her. "Batman is with me too. Bring us both up please."

To Audrey, "I'll call you. I'm sorry but we have to go."

Audrey nodded then her and Bruce were gone in a bright blue flash.

* * *

><p>At the observation deck, J'onn met Diana and Bruce. Bruce was the first to speak. "If anyone asks, Yes, I am Bruce Wayne, I'm just here to see if my funding is going to good use and I was on a date with Wonder Woman when she was called to duty."<p>

J'onn and Diana nodded. "Shayera is in the Med Bay."

"What happened?" Diana asked. "She didn't lose…"

J'onn sadly nodded. "She is heartbroken and she needs her friends. Wally is with her now."

Diana nodded. "I need to go there immediately."

The walk to the Med Bay was a quiet one. Even the watchtower seemed empty. Diana felt her heart racing. How was Shayera? How could this have happened? She should have been here for her. "Was Wally the one who brought her here?"

J'onn's frown went deeper. "No. Her pain was excruciating. So excruciating that I myself felt it and I knew something was wrong."

At the Med Bay, Diana stopped. "What do I say to her J'onn?"

Bruce answered. "Hold her hand. Let her know you're there for her."

Diana nodded and opened Shayera's door a little and peeked inside. On the bed, Shayera was being held by someone. Diana heard soft sobs and her heart constricted in pain. She heard some talking.

"Damn it John! This is your fault! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Her sobs were gut wrenching and with every "I hate you" she beat a fist to John's chest. Diana couldn't see his face, but by the movement of his shoulders, she could tell he was just as upset.

"I was going to have a baby. For once I thought life was going to be good. You told me that I would have him! But you lied! Because of you I thought I'd have a healthy baby. And now…he'll never come." She pushed at his chest. "Leave!" She screeched. "Go back to Vixen! I don't want you here!"

John only held on to her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere." His voice was heavy with tears. "I … I hate myself too. Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to wait until, this, to find out you were pregnant?"

"Why did I have to wait until I lost my baby to find out you and Mari had split before that damn dance?" She countered.

"Shayera, let me be here for you."

Shayera let out another sob. "I never wanted children. I knew the possibility was insanity. With war surrounding my home, my mission here on Earth, and my reputation. But once I found out, I made plans. We were going to be happy."

"Shayera…"

She looked at John. The lifelessness in her eyes shocked Diana. "I lost my baby."

John took her back into his arms. "I lost mine too."

The two cried together in each other's arms and Diana closed the door. "I can't go in there. Not now."

Bruce grabbed her hand. "Then we'll wait. When she needs us, we'll be right here." Diana nodded and let him lead her to some chairs.

"As much as I hate to do this, I need to go in and check on Shayera." He nodded at Bruce and Diana and walked through the door.

After a second, a red blur came up to them. "Is John still here?" The scarlet speedster was covered in soot and reeked of a fire.

"Yes." Diana answered. Flash collapsed in the chair beside her. "He was so torn up about what happened. I had a mission so I had to leave. Man." He pushed his cowl of his face and wiped his eyes. "Why did this happen, Diana? Shayera doesn't deserve this."

Bruce spoke up. "Bad things happen to good people. I know."

J'onn and John stepped out of the room. "Diana? Shayera would like to see you. But please, keep it short. She needs to rest."

Diana stood, as did Bruce. "I'm coming with you." He declared. Diana nodded and the two walked inside.

* * *

><p>Shayera was on her side curled into the fetal position, sniffling softly. Diana walked over so that she was facing Shayera. Her friend's eyes were open and trails of tears flowed steadily. Diana raised her hand and stroked Shayera's hair. "Oh Hera…"<p>

"Your Gods can't help me Diana."

Diana sighed and sat down. "Have a little faith Shayera."

Shayera pierced Diana with a deadly gaze. Her mouth opened as she prepared to yell, but then she noticed Bruce leaning against the other bed in the room. "You son of a bitch."

She threw her pillow at him and tried to get up. "I'll kill you! You told me that I would have a son! Rex Stewart was supposed to be born! He was going to grow up and become a hero!" She started sobbing again as Diana caught her and held her so she couldn't get completely get off the bed and attacked Bruce. "Shayera Stop! You need to rest!" Shayera ignored her and continued yelling at Bruce. "Did you just feel bad for me? You must've. A woman panting over the man she lost, yet 'destined' to have his son? Yes, you must've gotten some sick kick from this. How does it feel, Bruce? How does it feel!" She shrieked.

Diana looked at Bruce. "You should leave."

John walked back in. One look at Shayera sent him running across the room. He took her from Shayera and sat on the bed with her on his lap. She curled up into him and clutched the front of his uniform. "Bruce, go."

The dark knight nodded. He looked at Diana. "Come to Gotham when you have time." The he locked eyes with John. "I know saying that I'm sorry won't help. But, the future we saw is still there. We never asked if Rex was an only child or the first. Keep that in mind." John said nothing.

* * *

><p>Soon, Diana left the room and went to her own. Being an amazon who was immortal and was surrounded by fellow immortals and Gods, she never really dealt with loss. Themyscira was a peaceful island. When the rare occurrence of wars happened, there were no deaths, a few close calls maybe but everyone healed. Everyone was fine. In Man's world, deaths occurred every day. People died and families were left to somehow heal the empty voids left behind. Diana had taken a while to accept that harsh reality. On her first mission where someone died, Bruce had to hold her for hours while she cried.<p>

Now, Diana really wanted her mother. To lay her head on her mother's lap as she brushed her hair. Her mother's presence always gave her peace. Sadly, Diana realized that Shayera no longer had that. Maybe she never did. As she reached her room, she remembered that she was supposed to go to Gotham.

Bruce would understand if she didn't. Inside, she felt a presence. She smiled weakly. "I thought you were going to Gotham."

She closed her door and felt arms snake around her waist. "I figured you wouldn't be up for a trip after today. It's been a long day."

Diana nodded. "You were right. All I want to do is sleep. This is so sad."

Diana changed into some clothes for sleep and the two went in her bed. Bruce lay on his back and Diana laid her head on top of his chest. He held her softly and traced unrecognizable shapes on her back. This soothed her and she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. "Bruce?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Thank you for this. Being here and finally giving me a chance."

He chuckled and Diana felt him shake. "I should be thanking you for this chance." He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed. "I love you Diana."

"Mmm hmm." She said softly. Bruce laughed and closed his eyes as well.


	8. The End

**Last chapter finally! Thanks for all of you reading this. I just might write a lot more BM/WW fics. I really liked this. **

**Anyhoo...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana woke up feeling…refreshed. She felt warm and happy, entangled in a lover's embrace, and giddy. She wasn't sure if Bruce had woken up yet, so she took that opportunity to snuggle closer to him. He sighed and pulled her even closer.<p>

"I guess you're awake, Princess."

Diana propped herself up on her elbows to face him. "I am." She tilted her head playfully. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "No. I was sleeping with my eyes open and my head just happened to face you."

"Are you being funny Bruce? That's unheard of."

Bruce cupped her cheek. "With you, I can be me." He smiled slowly. "I trust you and I love you. I want you to see me."

Diana leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. "Soon, we can talk more. Believe it or not Bruce, but I do know you. I am not sure if you've noticed but you tend to show a bit of who you are through your actions."

As Diana got out of the bed and picked out a fresh uniform for the day Bruce continued the conversation. "And how do I do that?"

"Your reactions to the crimes we deal with. And the ones you have in Gotham. When a family is in danger, you'll stop at nothing to make sure nothing happens to that family. When an innocent child is missing, you'll search and search until she is safe and back with her mother. This tells people that family is high on your list. Probably because of something that happened to you." With her clothes picked out, she headed over to the bathroom to take her shower. "But only those who really pay attention will notice these things. Anyway, I am going to take my shower now. You may either stay here or you can get ready for your day too."

Bruce stood up and walked over to Diana. "Superman got back late and has called a meeting for today. He wants to talk about Shayera."

"Why?"

He frowned slightly. "I'm not sure."

Diana raised a brow. "The world's greatest detective doesn't know what the meeting is about? Shocker."

Bruce looked at her amused. "Was that sarcasm?"

"I hope so. Shayera is always saying I should try it." At the mention of Shayera, Diana felt saddened by her friends loss. "After I'm done in here, I'm going to go see her."

Bruce nodded. "I need to go home so I'll meet you later for the meeting." He cracked a smile. "Alfred must be dying to know where I have been. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what happened."

Diana laughed and lightly pushed him toward the door. She kissed his cheek. "Come find me at the Med Bay when it's time. Send Alfred my best."

"I will."

The two locked eyes for a moment, then Bruce turned and disappeared. Diana smiled. That smile stayed with her until she walked up to the Med Bay.

* * *

><p>"Shayera?"<p>

"Mhmmmm?"

"It's morning."

John had his hand on Shayera's shoulder and was trying to gently rouse her awake. The marine was tired and haggard. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes and a depressing feel surrounding him. He was dressed in civilian clothes. A dark gray shirt was worn with gray sweats that had the word 'Marine' down the right pant leg.

Shayera slowly opened her eyes. "John." Her voice broke his heart. To make sure she wouldn't see his heart breaking, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Good morning Sunshine." He whispered against her head. "Do you need anything?"

He felt her shake her head. "No. Can you just lay here with me?"

She moved over so he could lie down beside her. Thankfully, the beds were just big enough for the both of them. Their time lying together was quiet. There was sorrow and loss filling the room. But not tension. In the practically empty room, two people whose destinies were intertwined since the paradise filled days of Egypt, two lovers, friends, colleagues, whatever you want to call them, found a small amount of comfort in knowing that the other was there. Their loss was fresh, but it was something that they could move past together. John vowed to never let her be alone again. Even though she had friends and Wally, who was known as her brother, no one could make her feel completely at ease as he could. And the same went for him. Shayera was the only one he opened up to so easily. She made his world seem brighter by only being a thought of his. Being with her set his very soul alight.

"I'm so sorry."

John looked down at Shayera in shock. "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?"

Shayera sighed. "I was never going to tell you about- him. When J'onn decided that I needed to be taken off of active duty that would also be the time of my resignation. I would have stayed here for another week or so, planning my new life out with Batman. He could have given me new credentials, a new identity so that I would be safe and my child would never know the hate that I have known. I had J'onn working on something that would hide my wings. I would be normal and my child would have a happy, safe, normal life. Shayera Hol would've fallen off the radar it would seem. While I was off with my new life, maybe I would've thought of you often." She laughed at herself. "Oh hell, of course I would be thinking of you." She raised her hand to his left cheek. "You would never be far from my thoughts. I probably would drive myself insane wondering if you and Mari were happy. I would wonder if I made the right call."

Shayera lowered her hand and looked away from John. "Maybe when he got older, I would tell him about…all of this."

"You don't have to be sorry. There's some blame on my part. If I weren't such an ass and came up to you when I wanted, we would be together, that is if you accepted me back into your good graces." He added with a wry smile. "Nothing in your fault here." He turned her face towards him. "Shayera. Can we try this again? It's been so long since we've been just colleagues. I can't be away from you any longer." Wrapping both arms around her, he squeezed her tight. "I want to see your smile every day, or you're still sleepy face when we wake up next to each other. I miss those days. Even the days where you want to smash everything with that damn mace of yours. Nothing will keep us apart. Unless you deny me. If that is the case, then I will no longer be in your life. But I need to know. Will you have me?"

Unexpectedly, tears began to well in her eyes. She laughed as she wiped a stray tear. "Okay Lantern, I guess you deserve another chance." The spark of life that had always been present in her eyes before the invasion became alive. John smiled. He had missed that about her. The blazing fire that kept her going, kept her hard headed, and made her, _her_. "But you should know. Break my heart again and your head comes off like that android Justice Lord's copy of you."

They both laughed.

Slowly, their hands came together and their fingers intertwined. This new start would be faster than a new couple's start. This relationship was starting over, but since they had been through so much they could afford to skip a few steps. John kissed her forehead again.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"You guys are together!"<p>

Diana nodded. Shayera laughed. What a coincidence. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too."

Shayera gave Diana a confused look. She smiled knowingly. "Something happened between you and John. I saw his face as he was leaving. He hasn't looked that happy since…well, since a little before Christmas that one year."

'_Which, now that I think about it…was that when they first got together?'_

"Well, I guess there's no point in denying it. You are my friend and I want you to know. I'm just worried about Wally. He'll be crushed he wasn't the first to know."

"First to know what?"

Both Diana and Shayera looked at the door. There, in all his bright red glory, was Flash. He walked in with a smile. "Hey Sis." He said to Shayera then he lightly kissed her cheek. Then he sat down beside Diana. "What don't I know?"

"Batman finally declared his love for our princess and they are now together!"

"Shayera!"

"Bats told her? No way! John owes me so much money now."

"Come to think of it, he owes me some too. I always knew Batman would give in. You are an Amazon, who could resist? John never believed it."

"Shayera and John are back together!"

Wally grinned like a kid who had been told that they were going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. "No freaking way."

Diana nodded smugly. "Way."

He shook his head. "Why am I still single?"

"Red, what happened with Fire?"

"I like her so much guys. I just get all tongue tied when I'm around her." He smiled dreamily. "There's something about her. It…Man I can't describe the effect she has on me. It's like…speed escapes me. The world slows down and it's just…her keeping me here."

Shayera had to snap her fingers after a few minutes passed. When he finally came back to the room he blinked a few times as if remembering where he was. "Sorry about that. By the way, Diana, I'm here to tell you the meeting is starting now. We gotta go."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that." Diana stood and looked at Shayera. "We have to go but I'll be back. We've both been single for far too long. We need to get started on our girl talks. This time we won't be complaining about the men that drive us insane."

Shayera laughed. "Alright. Wally, you come too. We'll help you with Fire."

Their friend laughed. "Sure." He kissed her cheek again. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"I want Shayera to go on leave for a while. I've called this meeting because we all know that she will fight us on this. It's the right thing for her. She has experienced a great loss-"<p>

"And a gain." Wally muttered.

"-and she needs to get away from this."

"She won't go." Batman grumbled.

"She needs this. We all know this."

"And we all know her. She'll say she's fine and work will keep her mind off of it. Even if we do get her to go, she shouldn't be alone. I won't abandon her after something like this happened."

"Wally, sometimes the best thing for you is to do what other people think will help." Superman said in a voice that signaled that the discussion was over.

Wally leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. J'onn, who had not said anything yet, spoke. "Perhaps she will go with someone. I agree that she should take some time off, but Flash is right. She shouldn't be alone. I propose that one of us accompany her until she feels as though she can come back."

"I agree with J'onn." Diana said.

Wally nodded eagerly. Superman sighed. "Alright. One of us will go with her. J'onn, since you are her doctor and she only listens to you when it comes to something health related, you can tell her our decision."

J'onn nodded.

"Now," Superman clapped his hands together. "Who wants to go with Shayera?"

"I do!" Wally shouted and waved his hand up like a A+ student who knew every answer.

"John will go. He hasn't had a vacation in a long time. Like Shayera, he refuses to go home. This will benefit the both of them."

Wally scoffed. "Bats, you never fail to amaze me."

Batman said nothing. John stood up. "I'll go with her. Come on J'onn, the quicker we tell her, the faster we'll lose our nerves to tell her."

J'onn nodded. "I don't know what is so frightening about telling her."

John laughed lightly. "Let's just be glad she doesn't have her mace with her. She'll hate this."

* * *

><p>They had a little party. The 'Just Us League' were the only guests. Shayera had been mildly upset, putting that lightly, when she had been told. Once John said that he would be with her, she smiled slightly and agreed. Wally had planned the party. He brought in a huge cake and decorated the private room that was only for the original seven. They all sat together at the table and drank their orange drinks and ate their delicious cake. They told old stories of previous battles and embarrassing moments. It was time as a family that they had all missed. The only other time they did this was when they had all came back from that Christmas break. There were a few differences. Everyone's mask was off, their faces bare. Shayera was nestled on John's lap and they both looked so happy. Diana and Bruce were seated beside each other with their hands together. J'onn was in his original martian form. Superman looked relaxed. Wally, being the kid of the family, couldn't think of anything that could make this day more perfect.<p>

Too soon, it was time for John and Shayera to leave. No one was exactly sure where they were going. Shayera had said that John's place would only be a pit stop. She wanted to see the world. Not the cities or small towns, but the mountains and oceans. For some reason, tears were at risk of being shed.

"We'll only be gone for a little while Wally." Shayera said through sniffles.

"I know." Wally sniffled. "I just have some cake in my eye. I'm not used to being without my mask protecting my eyes."

The family all laughed. They all hugged the departing duo and shared words of encouragement.

"Travel safely."

"Don't let her choose all the places. Stand your ground."

"I know you don't want to see cities, but try Paris." Diana looked at Bruce. "It's beautiful."

"So is the country." Superman added.

"China is also filled with beauty. "J'onn added.

Through the last bunch of hugs, Wally had somehow produced a camera. "Ok guys, big smiles!"

The group scrunched together and a flash nearly blinded them all.

John had his lips to Shayera's cheek, her hands her around his neck. Diana had the same thought, but she had managed to kiss Bruce full on the lips. Superman smiled fully as did J'onn. Wally's face was close to the camera and his smile was contagious.

This picture would soon find its way on every one of their walls. John and Shayera would return and a year later, Rex would be born. Diana and Bruce would become engaged. Her mother would slowly accept him knowing that he made her daughter happy. These happy moments when it was just those seven, would begin to occur more often. Wally finally had his family back just the way he had always hoped for. The original seven would also soon meet J'onn's wife. Holidays would be spent at the mansion and Alfred would see the family that Bruce had found.

After that, his own family would start with Diana. A beautiful boy was born with dark hair and blue eyes. He was a gentle soul who would grow up to be intelligent. Later, he would become the next Batman. Two years after he was born, their daughter was born. Her hair was a cascade of raven locks and her eyes were icy blue. Her soul had fire in it. Giving up was never in her vocabulary. She also grew to be intelligent. Both of the Wayne children were amazing people. They were never hated by anyone. The whole Wayne family, along with Alfred and their husky, never had a sad day. A few close calls when Batman had been hurt, but other than that, their family was happy and healthy. Bruce now had what he had lost.

A full family.


End file.
